


Eyes full of stars

by StreetHawk1945



Series: Bottom Jean Kirstein Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Clubbing, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Jean Kirstein, Developing Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Grief/Mourning, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, I'll Never Tell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean needs a hug, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, POV Jean Kirstein, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punk Jean Kirstein, Real Life, Self-Esteem Issues, Therapy, Top Eren Yeager, bertholdt is jean's best friend, eren is hench, hint: he dead, jean gets a hug, reiner works at a bar, what happened to marco, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetHawk1945/pseuds/StreetHawk1945
Summary: College student Jean really should have listened to Bertholdt and asked to meet up with this guy in a normal place. After all, what kind of cute date happens in a club?The ones with Eren Yeager, obviously.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Bottom Jean Kirstein Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722415
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> This one was going to be two parts but now it's going to be longer. Warnings for smut, self doubts and self esteem issues and implied self harm later on, though this will be mentioned before it's talked about. I want this to be a happier, things getting better and learning to deal with problems fic so hopefully if you're struggling you can read this and it might help 😌

Sweat, perfume, vodka, and sex. The different scents fought for dominance in the hot air of the crowded club, clawing their way into the tiny spaces between the bodies thrumming with energy and heat. Lasers spun across the dance floor bringing the tight shirts and short dresses to life with every pulse and twirl. The mass moved in time with the heavy beat that rippled across the dance floor and in the very centre of the crowd, was Jean Kirstein.

And he looked good tonight.

Ripped skinny jeans, black as sin, a deep red avenged sevenfold tee, doc martens with the laces open, chains around his neck and piercings in all the right places. One through his brow to accentuate the sharp lines of his face, snake bites to direct the eyes to his smirking lips, and a whole series of studs along both of his ears, all begging to be teased. And those were just the visible ones.

It wasn’t like he didn’t make an effort usually, but he had chosen his outfit with all the precision of someone looking to impress. Perhaps, because that’s exactly what he was trying to do. Not just anyone of course.

He glared at someone whose hands strayed a little too close, spinning around and dancing closer to his friend, Bertholdt, who he’d brought along for moral support. He didn’t plan to abandon him completely as Bertholdt’s boyfriend worked behind the bar, so he wouldn’t be alone after Jean left.

Jean just needed the support until his target came into vision.

“Come on Jean let’s get a drink!” He heard over the guitar solo blasting from the speakers, and whilst he wanted to stay and dance, he allowed himself to be guided over to the bar. Damnit! Asylum was always busy on a Saturday and as it had passed midnight, the place was rammed, and Jean was starting to lose hope that he’d ever get to see those fiery green eyes ever again.

He should have planned to meet up at a café like a normal person.

They settled by the bar and Jean rolled his eyes. Bertholdt frowned at him.

“Stop worrying, he’s going to come.”

“Yeah who could resist a punk like you.” Reiner’s voice floated over the bar and Jean looked up to see the man pouring out four shots of fireball for the two of them. Jean managed a grin.

“Shut up you, your boyfriend is right here.”

Chuckling, Reiner blew a kiss at Bertholdt who blushed and looked away shyly. He clearly wasn’t drunk enough yet and, honestly, neither was Jean. He took his two shots back to back without hesitation, smacking his lips together and humming in appreciation. “Okay. I can do this.”

Without waiting for Bertholdt, he turned on his heel to head back onto the dance floor… and walked smack bang into the person who’d been waiting in line.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, you prick!” Jean cursed, shoving the guy’s steadying hand off him. He looked up, and into a set of sparkling emerald eyes. Immediately his mouth went dry. “Eren-“

“Nice to see you don’t need me around to look after yourself.” Eren smiled handsomely, that knowing look in his eyes.

The last person Jean had been expecting to see was the one he also wanted to see the most; how embarrassing. “I uh- I thought it was someone else just grabbing me so I kind of went on the defensive…”

“Yeah he gets grabbed a lot.” Bertholdt piped up, and Jean glared at him. He knew his friend was only trying to help but he could tell from the shit-eating grin on Reiner’s face that they were also being a little mean too. Eren didn’t seem phased at all.

“Stop worrying and introduce me to your friends Jean. This must be the famous Reiner and Bertholdt I’ve heard all about?” If there was something other than his rugged good looks and carefree attitude that had attracted Jean to Eren, it was his likeable personality. Everyone he met wanted to be friends with him. It just so happened that after they’d met on the train, Jean needed a little more than friendship.

Reiner chuckled, sorting out another shot of fireball and a vodka coke for Eren as he spoke. “I’m happy to hear he hasn’t been chatting shit about us like he usually does. You should know you’ve made quite the impression yourself.”

“Oh yeah?” Eren grinned then, looking down at Jean who was pouting like a kid who’d just had his candy taken away from him. Bertholdt and Reiner were going to get it when this was all over!

“You’re dicks.” He stuck his middle finger up at them and Bertholdt giggled. Ah, the alcohol was finally getting to him.

Reiner pushed the drinks across to Eren with a little grin. “Enjoy your night boys. Keep an eye on that one.” Eren knocked the shot back with ease and licked his lips cheekily, making Jean swallow. This man was ridiculously hot.

“I plan to. Thanks.” He slipped a note onto the counter to pay for his drinks, before taking hold of Jean’s hand and pulling him away from the bar and into the throng of dancing people. Jean felt his heart jump into his throat and he suddenly wished he’d had more to drink. Eren had to be the most handsome stranger he’d ever given the time of day.

When he’d spilt his iced coffee all over the older boy’s lap on his early morning commute to college, he’d been expecting to have a lawsuit on his hands, not a date. Some would argue this couldn’t exactly be called a date but after going to Eren’s place so he could get cleaned up, and then heading back out to get more coffee, they had gotten to know each other. And as it turns out, this kind of place was definitely more their scene.

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor_ by Arctic Monkeys was sending the crowd of dancers into a frenzy and, as they finally came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, Jean swore he was in some kind of crazy film.

Eren looked even more handsome than he had before. Whilst Jean was rocking the punk look, Eren was dressed to the nines in a devilishly handsome way. Black jeans and a well fitted black shirt, untucked and with a turned down collar. The tattoos covering his tanned, muscular arms disappeared under the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt, only to reappear at the base of his neck. He seemed taller here too. Maybe it was the flashing lights or the fact that Jean had drank his body weight in vodka, but he felt stupidly small compared to him. Perhaps that was more down to the fact that he was all legs with a tiny waist, whereas Eren appeared to have started weight training before he could walk. Shit.

Eren’s grin had only grown in size and he pushed Jean’s shoulder playfully. “I don’t know what you’re staring at princess, you look fucking hot. Where were all these when I saw you on the train?” He asked, thumb running over his snake bites. Jean flushed for a moment, then finally found his attitude again.

“Can’t always look like a punk, can I? Got to at least pretend I’m employable to my lecturers.”

“’cause graphic design is such a professional degree yeah?” Eren was taking the piss out of him and between the music and the booze, Jean could only laugh.

“Fuck off.”

“I’m sorry, weren’t you the one who asked me to come here in the first place?”

At some point during their playful bickering, they had both started to move their hips and enjoy the music as it pulsed through them. Eren didn’t dance like most big men that Jean knew (Reiner) and had more grace in his movements than that. He matched Jean’s movements and for a short while, they fell silent and the music took control of the moment. Jean twirled around, showing off his long legs and letting Eren take hold of his hips and pull him into his body. He would blush and go to move away, and Eren would pull him closer for a second then release his hold. It wasn’t long before Jean’s back was flush against Eren’s chest, and he dropped his front half, hips against Eren’s crotch. With the melody of the song, he moved back into a standing position and spun around to face his date once more. What he saw there made his breath catch in his throat; Eren was no longer grinning.

Jean bit his lip nervously. Eren’s beautiful eyes were filled with a dark sort of hunger than made Jean want to throw caution to the wind and go home with him there and then. Who were they kidding? They both knew how this evening was going to end if it went even the slightest bit well.

“Fancy a cig?” He called over the music, leaning close into Eren’s ear just so he was properly heard. Eren nodded quickly and allowed Jean to lead him away from the music and into the smoking area outside.

A comfortable silence remained as Jean lit up a cigarette, offering one out to Eren who waved it away with a little laugh. “I’m alright thanks. Just came out for the fresh air, and any chance to talk to you is worth it.” There he went again. Every time he spoke, he either found some way to one-up Jean, or make his stomach flutter with an odd feeling that he didn’t quite know how to place.

“Don’t get all mushy on me now, Jaeger.” Jean retorted back, focusing on the floor in front of him to avoid potentially seeing that look in his eyes again. He didn’t understand why, but it bothered him to see someone look at him with that intensity. Jean had been feeling funny about Eren ever since they met, and here he was not getting shut down. Did Eren actually like him? Could this be more than a fling? He didn’t want to believe it, so he was starting to wonder if he was going to need more alcohol just to get through it.

“Hey now, princess, you seemed to be all for the mushy stuff when I was treating you to coffee.”

“I thought you were joking- and don’t call me that.” Jean was blushing now, and he knew it was because he was being called out for all his bullshit. He flirted and fluttered his eyelashes, but to think that someone could actually want him for more than that? The look in Eren’s eyes shouldn’t have scared him as much as it did.

Eren was staring at him now, he knew that much.

By the time Jean had nearly finished his cigarette, they still hadn’t spoken, and he got to his feet with a flourish. This was fine. They were going inside, Jean was going to get really drunk, they would sleep together, and then never talk again. It was his speciality and though Bertholdt had told him this was the one, Jean was going to show him wrong. “You want another drink?”

“You should know that if I take you home tonight, I’m going to want to see you again, Jean.”

Jean’s breath caught in his throat but before he got the chance to say anything, Eren was taking hold of his body and spinning him around into his own.

He looked up into that fierce gaze and whether from the alcohol or arousal, he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was that look again. It was intense and hot and something that Jean had been craving for a very long time. He didn’t know what to say, and Eren seemed to understand that.

“If you only wanted a one-time thing out of this, then I would tell you to move on. But I know you don’t.” Eren paused, arching one of his dark brows at Jean. “Am I wrong?”

Jean could only shake his head. His tongue felt too heavy in his mouth. If he spoke, nothing worthwhile would come out. So he kissed him instead.

As soon as their lips collided, the pieces slotted together. Eren’s grip on his waist tightened and Jean threw his arms around those broad shoulders like he would drown without the stability. They both tasted like liquor and heat and Jean was intoxicated from the sensations. Eren’s tongue pressed into his mouth and Jean didn’t hesitate to submit. He heard a faint growl as Eren felt his tongue piercing and Jean’s lips curled into a tiny smirk. He already knew what Eren was going to say next, or at least he thought he did.

“How about we go back to my place and you show me how that feels on a different part of my body?” Eren mumbled against his lips and fuck if Jean’s pants didn’t feel a little tighter then.

“I think I can manage that.” He whispered back, nipping Eren’s lips and grinning softly. Only, Eren had stopped smiling.

For the briefest of moments, Jean’s crippling insecurities clamped down on his heart. He couldn’t breathe. Eren had been joking. Eren was going to push him away and send him home alone-

“I’ll be pissed if I wake up and you’re gone. So before we go anywhere you’ve got to promise me that you’ll stay. How else can I take you out to breakfast in the morning?” Eren’s smooth voice cut through the chaos in Jean’s head and after a moment to take his breath, he nodded.

“I won’t leave.”

“Can I get a pinky promise from my princess?” Eren grinned, waggling his finger in Jean’s direction. He laughed and shook his head.

“You’re an idiot, what kind of princess has snake bites? C’mon let’s go.”

As much as he wanted to stay there and seal his words with that childhood game, Jean also wanted to get home. He tugged Eren away from the smoking area and down the side alleyway towards the street outside. Though his skin was still flushed from the humiliation of nearly losing his cool, Jean could feel the flutters of excitement in his stomach.

He tried to pretend he was tough and incapable of any emotion other than sarcastic, but he knew he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like this crazy boy.

They hustled into the nearest taxi as quickly as they could. The alcohol was buzzing through Jean’s system, something he realised when he giggled whilst trying to get his seatbelt on. “Oh fuck it who needs safety am I right?” He laughed, only to blink as Eren leaned over and did it for him.

“You really are a punk aren’t you.” Eren chuckled, kissing Jean’s lips once more before sitting back. Jean wanted more. He swallowed, the lingering heat of Eren’s embrace not enough to satisfy how needy he suddenly felt. Ignoring the cab driver who was glaring daggers in their direction, Jean twisted around in his seat to press his lips against Eren’s. The older boy didn’t even seem surprised.

He cradled Jean’s face in his warm hands, kissing him deeply and causing Jean to practically melt against him. It had been so long since something felt this right. He nipped at Eren’s lip playfully, and the other boy made a low noise in response that went straight to Jean’s crotch. He pulled back suddenly.

Brow quirked, Eren stared at him in confusion. The look in his eyes was similar to that of a kicked puppy and Jean was quick to dispel any fears he may have had.

“If we’re not careful we’re going to be walking back to yours.” A quick glance towards the disgruntled cab driver confirmed this and Jean sniggered under his breath.

“Ah I see.” Eren replied, smirking a little. “Guess I’ll just have to keep my hands to myself then?”

“I dunno, it wouldn’t be the first time that I’ve gotten kicked out of a taxi.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

As they spoke, Jean had already moved one of his hands closer to Eren’s. He was trying to be crafty, and yet all of that flew out of the window as soon as Eren interlinked their fingers and flashed him a charming smile. “You’re cute.”

Jean swallowed. He was desperate to look away but he could feel himself being drawn into that piercing gaze. Eren’s eyes were a masterpiece all on their own. Deep and sparkling; they reflected year’s of self-confidence and determination that Jean could only ever dream of acquiring. Maybe with Eren’s help…

“Says you. I think I might get diabetes if I let you talk any longer.”

“One of us has to be the sweet one, and I’m not sure it’s going to be you with all those scary looking piercings.” Eren teased right back. They were talking like they’d been dating for months already and Jean felt his heart clenching in his chest. Not because of anything bad… but because he loved this feeling. A few more drinks and Jean probably would have been crying.

Eren leaned back in his seat, glancing out the window to see where they were. “Though if the way you squeaked when you dropped your coffee on me is anything to go by, I think I’m going to be hearing plenty of cute sounds tonight.” The smile on his face turned wicked then. Jean’s face flushed a million shades of red and he batted Eren’s arm.

“W-who says I’m not the one who’s going to be making you squeal!”

The look he received did nothing to quell Jean’s embarrassment. Gaze hooded, Eren leaned in so close he could brush his lips over Jean’s ear. He shuddered, breath caught in his throat. “Don’t pretend." Eren whispered. He ran his tongue along the edge of Jean's ear, nipping at the helix. Jean could literally feel him smirking. "You’re the biggest sub I’ve ever met. Am I wrong?” He leaned back then, and Jean could finally breathe.

Kind of.

Biting his lip, he forced his gaze out of the window to avoid seeing that smug look on Eren’s face any longer. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He whispered, and Eren chuckled lowly.

“We’ll see.”

They would. Because Eren was absolutely right, and the taxi was finally coming to a stop.


	2. Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought this was going to be a standalone but I want to make this into a proper story so who knows what's going to happen 😏
> 
> this chapter is pretty much just shameless smut, no oral tho yet decided to save that considering this is no longer a one shot enjoy ✌️

Jean refused to let Eren come rushing round to his side of the car to open the door 'like a gentleman', so Jean hurried to get out by himself. When he came swaying to his feet, Eren was somehow already stood right in front of him. If the look of amusement was anything to go by, Jean wasn't doing a particularly good job of being smooth. He glared at the other boy; just daring him to make a comment. Eren laughed. "Come along princess let me show you inside my castle." 

It was a reasonably sized block of flats, and Jean wondered vaguely if he was going to have to worry about Eren's roommates. Were they going to be fumbling under the covers like horny teens at a house party? Eren seemed to understand his concern as they went in through the electric door. 

"My flatmate is away for a few days on a course, so we've got the place all to ourselves. Pancakes for breakfast right? Or I can do full continental? I'm a great cook." Eren was rambling on but Jean found it oddly sweet. Even as he was doing his best to get up the stairs without falling flat on his face. 

"You're awfully confident." He didn't finish the sentence, but they both knew what he meant.  _ Awfully confident for someone who's about to hook up with a complete stranger. _

And yet, Jean had a feeling that Eren didn't see it that way. It was almost as though, if Jean wasn't horny and desperate to be fucked, he could pass up on sex tonight and Eren would be happy with that. Hell! Jean was sure they would even sit together and watch a movie and snuggle like they'd been dating for half a year if Jean asked to do that.

Maybe that's something he wouldn't mind so much in the future. 

They had come to a halt on the 2nd floor, but the quiet sound of jingling keys had stopped. Jean snapped his gaze from the wall he'd been staring into, and saw those bright eyes sparkling at him in the dim corridor. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling shy. "You good? Not forgotten how to open your own door right?" He teased, though his sarcasm fell a little short of hitting the mark.

"I'm good." Eren smiled. "Just noticed how gorgeous you look stood in the moon light like that." 

Jean never got the chance to fumble over his response because Eren was pulling him closer by his waist then. All the sensations that he'd left behind in the taxi came flooding over him once more and Jean didn't bother trying to stay afloat. He fell into Eren’s arms, whining softly as their lips crashed together. It was messy with teeth clacking together and tongues intertwining, but Jean only wanted more. 

He snatched the key from Eren’s hand and shoved it into the door, nearly snapping it in his haste to get into the room. Eren chuckled against him and slowly pulled back. 

“Hey hey, there’s no rush so you can give my poor door a break y’know.” Jean gave him a pointed look then.

“If there’s no rush then I guess I can do this.” Jean pushed off him then and sauntered past him into Eren’s kitchen. The last thing he wanted to do was prolong this, but it was also turning into exactly Jean’s kind of game. He could sense the way Eren was looking at him and, insecure or not, he could only deny that knowledge for so long. Eren  _ wanted  _ him. 

Dropping his wallet onto the side, Jean leaned back against the counter and stared at the hulking man still stood by the door. 

You could have heard a pin drop; it was so quiet. Jean was even sure he could hear his heartbeat as it thudded in his chest. He kept up the act, angling his body so that his long legs stretched out in front of him, and raising his arm to run through his hair. This lifted his shirt up, and he saw the glint of metal reflected in Eren’s hungry gaze when his naval piercing was exposed. Jean swallowed.

“Hiding any more of those?” Eren practically growled out his words. He was stalking closer, the door shut and locked, isolating them from the outside world. No angry cab driver would be getting in the way of them experiencing one another.

Jean shrugged, the alcohol in his veins encouraging him to thumb over his helix and then run his digit down to his lips. “Maybe. Come here and find out?” 

He was playing it cool and flirty, but as soon as Eren was towering over him with his hands pushing under his shirt, Jean keened. His skin flushed under the moon’s cool glow, and Eren purred. “I think you do.” He breathed, kneeling down so he could brush his lips over Jean’s naval. 

Jean wasn’t built the way Eren was, but the lines of muscle along his abdomen were still visible and Eren kissed up each and every one of them as he moved closer to his target. As soon as he hitched Jean’s shirt up past his nipples, he released a breathy curse. “Fuck Jean.” Staring right back at him were two sparkling nipple bars. They were embedded with an emerald at each end, like a tiny version of Eren’s own glistening orbs. Jean bit his lip. “Do you like them?”

He should have known he was head over heels when he’d bought these particular ones with his savings just to impress Eren. 

Licking his lips, Eren leaned in and kissed each one gently. “I love them.” He muttered. At first the movement of his tongue were tentative but as soon as he got a real taste, he groaned and wrapped his lips around them. Jean gasped, gripping the counter until his knuckles turned white. Eren flicked at the gradually hardening nubs with his tongue until they were perky and glistening and Jean was already panting with need. “Eren-“ He began, but Eren ignored him. They could both see how hard Jean was through his tight jeans, and he just wanted them off at this point. Eren just wanted to take his time. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Eren smirked, and Jean would have smacked the smug look off his face if he weren’t so damn right. And then when Jean opened his mouth to reply, Eren chose that moment to bite down playfully on his left nipple. Jean squeaked, and quickly shut his mouth. Eren’s smirk only grew. 

Only when Jean’s nipples were red and his cheeks equally so, did Eren finally straighten up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, my room is down the hall.” With a suggestive wink, Eren patted his hip and then disappeared into the room across from the kitchen. 

“Fuck.” Jean breathed. If he were more confident, or at least drunker, he would have thrown his clothes off there and then. He would have strolled into the bedroom and presented himself for Eren. He might have even seen if there was some lube nearby and gotten a head start. 

He wasn’t like that though. So after entering Eren’s room, he glanced around and took in the sight around him. It was tidy, with just a few empty spirit bottles lining the windowsill for show. There were some band and sports posters along the walls, all of with were to Jean’s liking, and then there was the PC set up they'd talked about that Jean was very envious of. 

The heat wasn’t gone, however. As he noticed Eren’s bed, he felt a rush of arousal in his core and bit his lip. His clothes weren’t going to remove themselves. With his back to the door, he toed off his worn boots, then tugged the tee over his head before dropping it over the back of the chair. He wriggled his hips as he pulled the jeans down over, shivering as the cold chains brushed over his bare skin. When he was left in just his boxers, he hesitated. Why? He had no idea. Eren was going to see it all anyway. There was nothing to be afraid of. 

With a soft exhale, he slipped them off. They felt to the floor and he stepped out of them. 

“Finally.” The voice that spoke wasn’t his own. Jean spun around, cheeks flaming red as he saw Eren stood in the doorway again. His gaze seemed to have only gotten more predatory and Jean could do nothing to stop him as he approached and pushed him down against the bed. 

Jean felt onto the covers with a whimper, legs immediately falling apart to allow Eren access. Eren kissed him once more, claiming his mouth for a moment before he sat back. 

This was when Jean noticed that Eren too had ditched his shirt. He was still wearing his jeans, but the fastenings were undone and Jean could see how those deep lines disappeared below the waistband of his boxers. As his gaze wandered upwards and over those washboard abs and huge biceps, Jean knew he was being assessed as well. 

His legs were his best asset, in his opinion. His hips were too bony and his arms too skinny, but his thighs were smooth and perfectly shaped and went on for days. Only, when Jean looked at Eren’s face, Eren was staring into his eyes. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Jean.” 

Jean’s breath caught in his throat and he tried to look away to hide his blush. Only Eren’s hand was there, holding his chin and directing him so that he could kiss him again. His other hand was running down over his waist then trailing across his hips and to his inner thighs. The touches made Jean tremble. “Turn over.” Eren muttered, but even as he asked, he was already pulling Jean up and directing him onto his hands and knees. 

Exposed, Jean did his best not to hide his face in the mattress. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Eren gave his ass a light smack. “H-hey!” He pouted, trying to regain some control over the situation. If the edge to Eren’s voice was anything to by, he was smirking again. 

“What? Can you blame me? Your ass is perfect. Perfectly round, pale, and just begging to be smacked. Am I right?” 

Jean refused to admit on their first hook up that he was a sucker for a spanking. Eren chuckled and kissed the base of his spine. “I’m sure that can wait. Can I?” His finger ran along the curve of his spine and to his twitching hole and a full-body shudder hit Jean. He nodded, but Eren squeezed his ass as a gentle warning.

“Gonna need words, Jean. Don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Yes-! Fuck yes, Eren please. Please just get on with it.” He moaned as he heard the bottle of lube click open. Eren hummed in appreciation and poured some onto three of his fingers.

“I think I like it when you beg for it. What was it that I said earlier? That we’d see how many cute noises I could get out of you?” 

Jean bit his lip, desperate to keep himself quiet. He was such a noisy lover when he let himself be, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back with Eren. He had that way about him… As if on cue, Eren pushed a slick finger past the tight ring of muscle and Jean jerked forward with a high-pitched whine. 

Eren grinned. “That’s it. That’s what I want to hear.” He rubbed his finger along Jean’s walls, searching for that spot. Jean’s cock was hanging heavy between his legs, already leaking, and he could only wonder how Eren was managing when he hadn’t even taken his pants off yet. Jean was ready to explode.

Though he was sure he knew where it was, Eren didn’t go for Jean’s button, but instead continued to stretch him open until he could press a second finger again. This earned him another heady moan, and the nails of his free hand dug into Jean’s pale ass.

He couldn’t wait to fuck Jean into oblivion. 

Biting his lip, Eren tilted his head to the side. “How’s this feel?” He pressed his fingers into Jean’s spot, and was met with a loud cry. Jean jolted forward, desperately hiding his face in the pillow. Eren’s spare hand moved to grip Jean’s hair lightly to pull his head back. Holding him in that way made Jean’s back arch so perfectly and his ass pressed back onto Eren’s hand. Jean was barely keeping it together. “F-feels good-“ He panted. Eren tutted, and then pressed his fingers against it again. 

“Didn’t hear you.” Jean practically sobbed at the sensations, trying to glance back to see Eren’s cocky grin. 

“F-feels really fucking good!” 

“Yeah? And what do you want me to do next?” As he spoke, Eren pushed a third finger inside of him and started twisting all three and pressing them against Jean’s spot. The pleasure started to build up inside of him. It curled and crashed, growing into a crescendo and then-

Eren pulled out his fingers. 

Jean gasped, mouthing wordlessly at the pillow which he’d been dropped into. He looked back, eyes dark. Eren was pulling off the rest of his clothes then and Jean’s mouth watered as he got a glimpse of his cock. It was bigger than Jean’s, slightly curved and uncut. It looked delicious… Another time.

He swallowed, pushing his ass back and out towards Eren. He heard the rustle of a condom and bit his lip. This was it. “Please.”

“Please what?” 

“Please- please fuck me eren. God just fuck me please.” Jean begged, burying his face into the pillow as soon as he had. 

Eren had other ideas. He tugged Jean back to the end of the bed so he could no longer muffle his moans of pleasure. 

“Soon.” That was his only reply before he pushed those three digits back into Jean’s needy hole. He wanted to make sure he was fully stretched out, so he didn’t hurt him, but it was torture for both of them. Jean was already so close, and with no way to conceal his moans he was left feeling like some wanton whore, gagging for Eren’s cock. Neither of them had laid a single finger on their own lengths, though whilst for Eren it was just a matter of patience, Jean didn’t plan to at all. He didn’t think he would need to.

The needy whines and cute moans were leaving Jean’s mouth without shame now and it was as Eren was testing a fourth finger that he cracked. “Fuck please Eren I need your cock. I’m gonna cum if you keep going any longer-“

He felt Eren’s hand run down his side, brushing over his nipples before teasing at the tip of his cock. He swept the pre-cum up onto his thumb, then presented to Jean’s lips. Jean took it into his mouth without hesitation. He sucked the digit clean like it was the last meal he was ever going to get, pressing his piercung against it. Eren swore. “Okay baby. Fuck I got you. Gonna fuck you real good.” Those words made Jean keen instantly. He never realised dirty talk was such a turn on.

Eren withdrew his finger, and Jean heard the condom rustle again as Eren rolled it onto his member. The thick head of his cock pressed at Jean’s hole and he arched his back even more, leaning forward on his forearms. “Please.” They couldn’t hold on any longer. Against just a little resistance, Eren pushed into him. 

They groaned in unison. 

With Eren’s hips flushed with his own and his cock buried deep inside of him, Jean felt perfectly stuffed. It was the kind of pleasurable pain that brought meaning to the word insanity. They fit together like two pieces of the same jigsaw that had been trying to find one another for years. He was ready to burst with pleasure and panted heavily as Eren held still for a moment. It was driving Jean crazy. 

“E-eren-“ He breathed, sweat dripping off his forehead and onto the sheets below. They locked eyes, and then Eren was moving. 

He pulled back to the tip for a second, leaving Jean breathless, before he shoved in again. Another moan. “Y-You’re so tight.” Jean wanted to take pride in the fact that he’d managed to make Eren’s voice sound so husky, but his cock was pressed against his prostate and he was struggling to hold himself up. 

Eren started up a slow rhythm then, but with each movement and each desperate moan that he dragged from Jean’s tortured throat, he soon picked up speed. The erotic sounds of sex filled the room and Eren was glad for the moonlight that lit up the scene.

Jean was stunning like this.

Back arched, the globes of his ass were accentuated as they pressed back into Eren’s tanned hips. His hole stretched around his cock was almost enough to make him cum there and then, but it was Jean’s face that really finished the look. Neck curved, he looked like the perfect blend of beauty and debauchery. His hair was clinging to his damp skin, head thrown back and mouth open as he let out a slew of moans and other filthy noises. The squeaks that came out when Eren hit his prostate were his favourite. Then there were the piercings. Each one glittered enticingly, and Eren suddenly pulled out, just to flip Jean over so he could see the full picture. 

Before Jean could even complain, Eren was pressed back inside of him and fucking into him faster and harder than before. “Eren-“ He gasped, tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly. He had fallen apart under the ministrations of this beastly man. Those strong arms held his long legs up either side of him, pressing his knees up against his chest and testing the limits of his flexibility. 

Eren couldn’t get enough of him.

He wanted to wake up and see those piercings every morning. He wanted to be able to feel that naughty tongue against his own whenever he wanted, and he wanted to hear these noises every night. But more importantly than that, he wanted to be the only man making Jean feel this way ever again. 

Whether or not Jean knew it, he was his now. 

The thought pushed Eren on. He gripped Jean’s legs harder and started to fuck into him at an almost inhuman pace. He was grunting with each movement, but that was nothing compared to the cries and moans coming from Jean. Jean who was trying to bite down on his hand just to silence some of his desperation.

“E-Eren I’m close!” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Eren groaned, leaning down and kissing him deeply. He bit down on Jean’s lip, staring into those golden eyes that were now looking right back at him. 

“Cum whenever you want.” He replied.

He felt Jean clamp down on his cock then and groaned loudly. It took everything in Eren just to keep his hips moving as he chased his own pleasure, and he came right as Jean splattered cum up between the two of them with a shout of delight that was so hot it should have been illegal.

The erratic thrusts of his hips continued until he was finally spent, and he fell still on top of Jean. He was crushing the skinnier boy into the mattress, but neither of them seemed to care.

Jean hadn’t even unwrapped his legs from around his hips yet.

As their breathing calmed down, Eren finally pulled out. He couldn’t help but grin lazily at the soft noise Jean made in response. “Cute.” He muttered, not really expecting Jean to hear.

He got a dull glare in response and chuckled. “Stay there.”

“Not like I’m going anywhere.” And it was the truth. Jean’s back was already sore and pain shot up his spine when he rolled over onto his side. Why hadn’t he noticed how much of a monster cock Eren had? Oh yeah. Because he was too busy begging to get fucked by it. He would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't fighting to stay awake.

Eren returned right as Jean had his face buried in his hands and Eren frowned a little.

“You okay?” He had thrown the condom away and come back with a couple of bottles of water, as well as some cookies and a cloth. He stared wiping Jean clean without hesitation.

Jean groaned, uncovering one eye to look up at Eren. Stupidly handsome Eren. “I’m good.” He replied, smiling to himself in disbelief. “That was something else.” He looked up when he heard another chuckle and saw Eren smiling right back down at him. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from.” 

Jean chose not to respond.

They finished cleaning up, and after Eren changed the sheets, curled up together under the duvet. Usually Jean didn’t get to experience this part of a hook up. Either they wouldn’t treat him this well, or he would have already gone.

“This is… this is nice.” He muttered. Body exhausted, his mind quickly started to drift off as the warmth and comfort of the strong body beside him took over. 

Eren looped his arms around Jean’s skinny waist, just happy to hold him close. He managed a tired smile. “Enjoy it. I don’t plan for it to end.” He whispered, kissing the top of Jean’s head.

Though he wasn’t sure if Jean heard, Eren didn’t mind. He didn’t plan on giving up on this particular punk. 


	3. Celestial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut about half way through, updated the tags too, enjoy!!
> 
> It is proof read but I'm dyslexic and half asleep and did it on my phone so ✌️

It was late morning by the time Jean awoke. Droplets of sunlight were scattered across the pillow he was sprawled over, and he groaned as the curtain flickered and sent a beam directly onto his face.

He was hungover, sore and, terrifyingly, all alone. 

Jean instantly bolted upright on the unfamiliar bed, staring around the bright room with a dozy gaze. Oh yeah. Last night he'd gone home with a certain Eren Yeager and then proceeded to be treated to some of the best sex of his life so far. But where was the man of the hour? Biting his lip, Jean tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed only to wince as pain shot through his core. There was a soft thud from the other room, and Jean relaxed when he realised he could hear footsteps coming through. A moment later, and there Eren was.

He'd obviously been up for quite a while because he'd showered, and it seemed he had just returned from outside. His tanned skin glowed in the early afternoon sun, and the handsome grin on his face made Jean's heart flutter. With no alcohol to boost his confidence, Jean tugged the sheets around his body without second thought.

"Where did you go?" He got out first, trying his best not to pout like some bratty kid. Eren's grin only grew more wicked.

"Missed me huh? Don't worry princess, I just went out to get you a little treat." 

Eren leaned backwards then to grab something from the table that was in the hallway, and when he came back in, he had a large caramel Frappuccino in his hand. It had cream and sauce on top and Jean's eyes lit up when he noticed it was made with coconut milk and with an extra shot of coffee. It was his exact order, right down to his strange preference for any milk other than normal milk. And no, he wasn’t vegan either. Jean liked to think of himself as ‘particular’. Or as Reiner put it, ‘fussy’ and ‘high maintenance’. 

"How did you remember?" He asked, sipping it through the straw and humming. 

Settling on the bed, Eren watched him with a smile on his face. "I wrote it down, thought it might come in handy. Sorry I headed out this morning. I forgot I promised my friend I'd go on a run with her-"

Jean nearly spat out his coffee. "So you've not only showered and gone shopping but you've also been for a run?? And looking at the size of you I'm betting you don't do my kind of runs which are like 10 minutes long and end with getting a pastry from starbucks. How long was I asleep for??" He demanded, making a big show out of peeking out the curtains and looking for his phone.

"I was actually just going to say that you seemed to be such a deep sleeper that I thought I'd get away with it, and I think I was pretty close to." His previously sweet smile had transformed back into that smug little smirk that had Jean blushing right to the tips of his ears. 

Jean threw a glare in his direction.

It was totally not fair that Eren got to look this handsome AND be so motivated and successful. Meanwhile Jean was still applying for jobs all over campus and was barely scraping by in his degree. He needed to stop thinking that getting another piercing would solve his problems. 

“I didn’t miss you at all, so don’t flatter yourself.” 

"Oof harsh." Eren began with a laugh. But then he was smirking and leaned over to brush his thumb over Jean’s lip. “Course you didn’t.” He got back to his feet then, glancing at Jean’s blushing face over his shoulder. “You hungry, princess? You’re welcome to use my shower whilst I cook something up.” 

The nickname should have annoyed Jean, and yet he felt himself squirm every time he heard it from Eren’s mouth. It was something he’d never been called before. He nodded once, chewing his bottom lip as he watched Eren give him a knowing look and then head out into the main room again. Jean steeled himself, and then finally got up. He liked how Eren wasn’t in his space either. He seemed to understand that Jean, at least for now, didn’t like to be coddled. A few more weeks of this treatment and he was sure he would be partial to be carried to the bathroom. For now though, he managed with hobbling over to Eren’s wardrobe to pull on one of his huge sports jerseys, and then headed out into the kitchen. 

Eren was stood at the side placing slices of bacon into a pan as the radio whittled on in the background, and Jean smiled. “Smells good. Where are your towels sorry?”

When Eren turned around and wrapped his arm around Jean’s waist, the smaller male nearly jumped out of his skin. Eren pressed his lips against Jean’s in a messy, morning breath kiss that was somehow even more rousing than those they’d shared the night before. He didn’t pull back until he was satisfied. As he did, Jean was left pouting. Eren just grinned.

“What can I say? You look cute in my shirt.” Still blushing, Jean crossed his arms over his chest. 

“A towel, please?” 

It was Eren’s turn to be flustered then, and he nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to both apologise and head to the cupboard to fetch Jean a clean towel. “Here.” He replied, handing it over to Jean and giving his hip a squeeze. “You remember where it was from last night right?” Jean nodded, already waving Eren’s hand off.

“Yeah Yeah I’ll try not to drown myself.”

“You’re a punk!” Eren yelled after him, and Jean finally allowed himself a smile. This had to be the first time he’d ever enjoyed the morning after a hook-up. In the past he’d always left quickly or been forced to hang around and that was even worse. He knew he would have suffocated on his own guilt if he left Eren to wake up alone this morning. Especially when he’d been nothing but nice to him. Plus, the fuzzy feeling in his chest made him wonder if he even wanted to leave.

Slipping into the small bathroom, Jean yawned widely and took a look at himself in the mirror after turning on the hot water. The skin on his face was pale, as always, and he could see the faint lines of his cheekbones a little more clearly than normal. Since finals were coming up, his diet seemed to consist of coffee and the occasional grilled cheese, so his weight was on the lower side. Compared to Eren’s Adonis-like physique, Jean was severely lacking.  _ Disappointed but not surprised _ . His amber eyes lacked the twinkle that Eren’s seemingly starlit gaze held. In the end, his hair was probably one of the few things he actually liked about himself.

“Maybe I should be questioning Eren’s taste in men.” Jean sighed, pulling the jersey off and stepping into the shower. The water felt great against his sore muscles and he allowed his mind to wander as he cleaned himself. 

Bertholdt always scolded him for talking about his past one-night stands like they were a frequent thing. He’d only had a few of them, and all of them had been disasters. Maybe that was why he’d been so apprehensive about Eren. His last hook up had been over three months ago, and he’d sworn to himself that he would stop doing them after that. Jean managed a smile. Hey, at least he was achieving that goal.

The guy in question had been creepy and possessive and everything that Jean didn’t need after the year he’d had. He shouldn’t have gone home with him in the first place. He knew that. 

Jean’s brows furrowed slightly.

The water was pooling around his feet as it waited to drain away, and Jean lost himself to the steady beat of water on his back and the steam that blurred his thoughts. Eren was nothing like that guy. Their first meeting hadn’t been in a club for a starter, Eren hadn’t tried to kiss him as soon as he got the chance to, and Eren hadn’t been rude to his friends just because he wanted a lay. And all that was without even comparing the sex. Eren wiped the floor with that guy. Jean felt a warm shudder run through his body at the thought. Last night… Eren seemed to know everything that Jean liked. He could read his body and said all the right things to set Jean’s nerves alight. The pleasure had been like a wild fire, and he still wished it wouldn’t have burnt out.

He ran his soapy hands over his body as he washed, feeling every tiny mark and bruise that Eren had left behind. If they were still there, trapped in the moment and caught up in one another’s bodies, Jean wouldn’t have to keep trying to hard. He could let his actions speak for him and he wouldn’t get the opportunity to ruin it all. Eren could have him, and Jean would love every second of it. 

Jean took a deep breath and switched the water to cold. The sudden change in temperature made him squeak and, as soon as his arousal had died away, he turned it warm again. Just like that, the lewd thoughts were gone. But Eren wasn’t.

At least, if this went well, Jean wouldn’t have to worry about the terrible dating scene in the city anymore, he thought to himself as he rinsed off. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to drown yourself.”

Eren’s voice came floating through the crack in the bathroom door, and Jean nearly jumped out of his skin. Huffing, he turned the shower off. “I’ve not taken that long have I?”

“It’s been nearly twenty minutes! Need some help drying off princess?”

Twenty full minutes? Jean blushed. His thoughts must have really taken him away; both the good and the bad. “I look a mess.” He called back, but Eren was already poking his head around the door. 

Eren’s eyes widened slightly.  _ Slick hair and damp skin were a great look _ . Jean shied away under the scrutiny and started drying off his hair. “Go away.” He saw the way Eren licked his lips and gave him another look. “What?”

“You look good, better than the breakfast out there. Mind if I have a taste?” Jean’s cheeks flamed red almost instantly. 

After a moment, he smirked a little. “You’re ridiculous.” He’d never met someone with such an insatiable appetite. Despite the way Eren laughed it off and threw him his clothes, Jean could tell he hadn’t been joking. It was tempting…

“Fine fine, I’ll go heat up your breakfast considering you took so long. The blue toothbrush is a spare you can use” With a teasing grin and a pat to his ass, Eren left the bathroom once more. 

It was very tempting.

Considering he hadn’t thought to bring any spare clothes with him, Jean was forced to put on his skinny jeans again. Only, instead of wearing the same top he’d had on the night before, he slipped on Eren’s orange football jersey. It was big on him, swimming around his middle and coming to rest at the top of his thighs. It wasn’t like him to wear someone else’s clothes. It gave the other person a reason to message to him asking for it back at some point. That was exactly what he wanted from Eren though.

After brushing his teeth and trying to sort out his hair, Jean licked his lips and headed into the kitchen. Eren was sat at the table, clearly itching to start eating. He hadn’t touched a single bite though, and Jean nearly grinned. He probably should have felt sorry for what he was about to do. Eren would have to wait a little longer for his breakfast. 

The floorboard creaked, and Eren glanced up his. His gaze roamed over Jean appreciatively. “Am I allowed to say I preferred it without the jeans?” He asked, eyes flashing with mischief. Jean smirked.

“Maybe. Depends on whether or not you want me to fulfil that request you made last night.” Jean hadn’t forgotten. And Eren was quick to remember. 

Having twisted around in his chair, Eren spun around fully so that he was facing the other man as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Breath caught in his throat, Eren swallowed. 

“I can’t recall. I think you should try and jog my memory.” 

It was such a cheesy line that Jean sniggered a little. A hand in his hair quickly stopped that. He looked up, and the humour was gone. Sitting above him, with his legs slightly spread and a noticeable tent growing in his jeans, Eren looked good. It was Jean’s turn to try and swallow his nerves. 

He let Eren tug him forward by his hair, hands going unbutton his pants. Despite the familiarity of his length, Jean still blushed when it pulled it out. The night before he hadn’t really gotten a good look at it, and considering he was no longer drunk, his confidence was a little more lacking than before. “You’re big.” He breathed, and he felt Eren’s grip on his hair tighten slightly. Every man loved to hear that.

“You seemed to manage last night.” Eren responded coolly, reaching over with his spare hand to caress Jean’s cheek. How the man managed to act so relaxed all the time, Jean would never know. What he did know though, was how much he wanted to destroy that confidence. 

Licking his lips, he shuffled forwards on his kneels until he could smell the soft fragrance of Eren’s shower gel and feel the heat coming from his length. It wasn’t quite hard yet, but one long lick from the base to the tip and it started to perk up. Jean smirked. It’s owner had released a full-bodied moan at such a simple movement and Jean knew why. His piercing, smooth and metallic, offered pleasure in all the right places. Jean would wipe that smug look off Eren’s face in no time.

He placed his hands on either side of Eren’s thighs. The hand was still in his hair but he ignored it as he closed his mouth around the uncut head and started to suckle. It had a slightly sweet taste, but what Jean really enjoyed were the groans of pleasure he dragged from Eren’s throat. Each swipe of his tongue brought the solid ball of his piercing over the sensitive skin.

It must have been driving Eren insane.

His spare hand moved to grip Jean’s hair too, and he slowly felt his head being pushed down. There was a pause, and Jean tried to glance up. He could just see the line of Eren’s jaw move as he spoke.

“Can I?” His voice was husky and rich and fuck if Jean didn’t want to hear more of that. He nodded as best as he could and let Eren push him down on his cock. His gag reflex was almost non-existent from always being the sickly child when he was younger, and Jean didn’t even flinch away.

Soon, his nose was pressed against the tuft of hair at Eren’s crotch and he released a soft whine. It was impossible to breathe. All he could taste and hear and smell was Eren.

He was let back up for a moment, just to get a breather, and then Eren was pushing him back down again. He wasn’t so much fucking his face as he was moving his head for him, and Jean was happy to let him. His own length throbbed where it was trapped against his zipper every time his air was cut off like it was enjoying the rush of adrenaline choking brought. Eyes watering, Jean moaned against Eren’s cock. The groan he heard in return made this even more worth it.

“Fuck your mouth feels so good Jean.” Eren growled through gritted teeth. “Could use you like this all day. Would you like that? Bet that’s the reason why you got your tongue pierced.”

As if to bring the message home, Jean made sure to move his tongue to the side so the piercing ran along a vein as Eren pulled his head up. His whole body jerked in response to the sensation. 

Jean pulled back fully then, taking a long breath to steady himself before he grinned. “Fuck my mouth Eren. Please.” The request sounded so hot coming from him when his eyelashes were wet with tears and his lips swollen and he saw the inner conflict in Eren’s face. He didn’t want to hurt him; how sweet.

“I’m sure.” Jean added, licking the tip slowly whilst maintaining eye-contact. “Wreck me.”

“You’re so fucking hot.” All it took were those two words and Eren was taking hold of his head again and guiding his length past his lips. Instead this time, he started to buck his hips upwards and towards Jean’s head.

It was an awkward rhythm at first, but as soon as Eren realised Jean wasn’t going to break that easily, he started to let go.

Jean loved it.

Every thrust snatched his thoughts and doubts away from him in an instant and he was moaning shamelessly, palming himself through his pants. Eren was being noisy too now. His movements started to grow more erratic and Jean quickly realised he was going to cum. No one ever lasted long the first time they experienced a pierced tongue against their cock. 

He didn’t pull back or try to take a breath. Jean squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. His piercing caught on the head of Eren’s cock, bringing a bite of pain, and Eren came with force. He had the sense to pull back at the last second so Jean didn’t choke, but some still landed on his tongue as well as a splatter across his cheeks. 

As soon as Eren let go of him, Jean fell back on his ass. His head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and the throbbing arousal in his pants was too painful to ignore. Luckily, Eren was there for him. “Hey hey, you wanna come?” Eren whispered. He was on the floor with him then and down by his side, hand rubbing over Jean’s crotch.

Jean gasped, nodding his head eagerly. “Y-yes- shit Eren I’m so close.” He panted. Eren pulled his length free and all it took was a few strokes and Jean was coming onto his hand with a drawn-out moan that sounded almost as painful as it was pleasurable. Eren felt his cock twitch just from watching. 

Jean made the cutest faces. 

Both satisfied, Eren grinned a little and helped Jean up before guiding him over to the sink to wash up their hands. Clothes intact, it seemed they could go about their day as usual. “You good?” He asked softly, and Jean blushed.

“Throat hurts, you dick.” Eren laughed. 

“Don’t blame me, it’s not my fault my dick’s so big.” Jean glared, so Eren continued. “I doubt you even need breakfast after taking that load.” 

“Hey!” Mouth open in shock, Jean spun around and smacked his arm then. "You didn't even let me swallow most of it!" They stared at one another, silent, before dissolving into laughter. 

Eren decided not tell Jean that there was some cum in his hair still until halfway through breakfast.

***********

The pleasantness of the morning had continued late into the afternoon. The two of them had gone for a walk around the park and then ended up going for lunch at a cosy ramen joint and enjoyed yet another cup of coffee. Eren with his boring latte, and Jean with his overload of sugar and caffeine. 

By the time he was heading over to the café where Bertholdt worked, Jean was buzzing. Or at least he was until he’d managed to overthink every single thing as he always did. 

Eren was just so… unreal. It wasn’t like he was perfect. Jean could see that he was a bumbling clutz for the other 50% of the time when he wasn’t being ridiculously handsome. Their constant teasing also had the potential to border on actual bickering in the future considering Jean’s track record of having a bratty attitude whenever he didn’t get his way. But despite that, Jean was already so pleased about how well he’d gotten along with the other man.

He was confident and outgoing in almost every way. Working as a personal trainer alongside his sports therapy course, he was filled with determination and the kind of drive that Jean severely lacked. Aside from that, he was funny and charismatic and everything that Jean wasn’t. 

And it was as Jean was relaying all of this to Bertholdt as he hung over the counter of the bakery section, that he posed the question that had been weighing on his mind all day.

“I mean, what does he even see in me? We’re literally polar opposites. He’s like the fuck boy chad of the chick flick whereas I’m the edgy emo kid that doesn’t have any friends and gets fucked over at the end of the movie.” It was harsh but, in his mind, painfully true. Jean was the side character that didn’t get to enjoy a good ending because God was up there somewhere deciding that he didn’t play an important enough role. People like Eren got the happy ever after’s. They got married to the head cheerleader and gave birth to even more baby cheerleaders and popular boys. It was a never-ending cycle, and Jean was stuck being the gay best friend. Then again, everyone in his bubble seemed to be a little bit gay.

Bertholdt still hadn’t said anything, and Jean assumed it was because he was concentrating on the cupcakes he was icing. So, he continued. 

“I don’t know if I should keep up this charade Bertie. I’ve got his number obviously, but he just said he’ll text me. Does that mean he’s even interested in meeting up again or is this just going to be one of those things where he ignores me for the next four months until I give up? Maybe I should ignore him-“

“Oh my god Jean!” 

Bertholdt’s sudden exclamation made Jean pause, staring at his friend in surprise. Bertholdt never interrupted anyone! 

“Look Jean,” He began, pointing an icing covered finger at him over the counter. “I’ve got a killer hangover, but my headache right now has nothing to do with that. You’ve got to stop talking about yourself like this!” Jean’s face fell, and he frowned softly. 

“What do you mean?”

Putting down his piping bag, Bertholdt sighed. “You’re gorgeous, Jean. You could have any man you wanted, and yet you always do this. I know things haven’t been easy since… And I know you’ve met your fair share of dickheads since then, but you can't push away a good thing because you’re worried about what might happen if it goes wrong. Reiner and I are going to be here for you the whole time, but you need to spread your wings a little. Eren is a great guy, even I can see that. And no, he’s not out of your league. If he likes you, you need to accept that.” Bertholdt’s expression softened then and he took hold of Jean’s hands across the counter. “Stop putting yourself down, Jean. Marco wouldn’t want that.” 

A lump had formed in Jean’s throat then, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or throw up. Bertholdt was right. Marco had hated it every time Jean made a negative comment about his body or personality. But Marco was an angel, and Jean knew he’d never find anyone else like him again.

He swallowed, pulling his hands away slowly. “I don’t know Bert. I’ll- I’ll stick it out.

After a moment, Bertholdt huffed and finally let go of him. He needed to get back to work. Worrying about Jean seemed to be one of his favourite hobbies recently and he knew he was going to need to talk to Reiner about this after he got home. 

“Good. If you’re still stressed after I finish, we can go out and you can get another piercing if you want.”

Jean beamed at that and immediately started gushing over what he wanted next. Bertholdt listened, though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

They were far from fixing the problem.


End file.
